


Day 4: Dance Off

by GemmaRose



Series: Ratchet Week [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Among everything else, Thunderclash is aphenomenaldancer.
Relationships: Blaster/Jazz/Ratchet, Jazz/Ratchet/Thunderclash (Transformers), Ratchet/Thunderclash (Transformers)
Series: Ratchet Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758271
Kudos: 21





	Day 4: Dance Off

Blaster’s music pounded in his audials, the beat reverberating in his struts, heavy bass dictating the pulse of his fuel pump. Across the cave, Jazz was the center of attention, a whirl of gleaming plating and intoxicating laughter. Ratchet admired him for a moment, spark soaring with the knowledge that he was one of the precious few allowed to _touch_ that lovely plating, to see what Jazz looked like in the grips of true ecstasy. “We’re going to _ruin_ him later.” he purred, turning back to his dance partner. Thunderclash was easily twice his height, but the big mech was surprisingly good at dancing regardless, though his motions were far more reserved due to the fact that anything more acrobatic than a bounce was liable to knock his cannons against the ceiling.

“Oh?” Thunderclash smiled, his optics bright and eager. Or maybe that was from the cube Blaster had slipped him before the party really got into gear. Eh, could be both. Probably was.

“We can ruin him right now too, you know.” Ratchet smirked, reaching up to catch one of Thunderclash’s abdominal vents and tug, bringing him down to a more convenient height. “Steal his spotlight, tease him a bit.” he cupped Thunderclash’s panel, scorching hot already, and Thunderclash’s knees gave out.

“Aren’t you going to dance with me, Thunders?” Ratchet crooned, fingers tracing the dampening seams of Thunderclash’s modesty panels. They trembled under his touch as Thunderclash forced them to stay closed, vents clicking up with every passing astrosecond. “You’re being so good, not opening without permission. Come now, on your pedes.” he urged Thunderclash up onto shaking legs, the mech whining softly but not resisting. “Dance with me, and maybe we can convince Blaster to use you later too.”

Thunderclash’s engine revved, field flaring with Want, and Ratchet grinned as he took his partner’s hands. Blaster would decline, as he always had, but Thunderclash was _so_ eager to please, so happy to fall into his role when he visited their humble home. ::Blaster, put on Thunders’s favourite next.::

::You got it.:: Blaster commed back, and Ratchet spun Thunderclash into a lively Tarnian Two Step.

“You’re going to have to dip me.” he reminded Thunderclash as they whirled themselves a clear space on the dancefloor. “I think I’d drop you.”

“I promise I won’t drop you.” Thunderclash smiled, warm and genuine, and Ratchet’s spark fluttered in its casing as he was dipped nearly to the floor.

“I’d ask you to toss me, but we’ve got a ceiling to mind.” he laughed as Thunderclash pulled him back upright, and Thunderclash’s optics glinted.

“If we _really_ want to steal Jazz’s spotlight, we could always steal the crowd.” he jerked his helm towards the cave mouth, and Ratchet laughed.

“I knew there was a reason we kept inviting you back.”

“And here I thought it was my roguish charm and dashing good looks.”

“Well, those too.” Ratchet smirked, dropping one of Thunderclash’s hands to press closer, groping his aft. “And a few other reasons.”

Thunderclash’s vents hitched, fans kicking up another notch as his spike pinged against his modesty panel.

“Let’s dance, darling.” Ratchet purred, pressing closer. Thunderclash took a step back for every one Ratchet took forward, and from the edge of his optical field Ratchet saw Jazz’s whirlwind of motion slow as his watchers looked away. The vast size difference between himself and Thunderclash required a more _inventive_ approach to dirty dancing, and as they passed out of the cave mouth Ratchet pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Thunderclash’s panels. Someone wirewolf-whistled. Thunderclash groaned, his fans whining with the strain of keeping him at a functional temperature as Ratchet kissed over to his lubricant-slicked seams.

“Ratchet, I can’t-” Thunderclash whined, and Ratchet pulled back with his most devilish smirk.

“Alright, then.” he drew away, grabbing Thunderclash’s hands again and spinning in into a fast-paced dance as Blaster shifted on Thunderclash’s favourite song. “You can dance to this, can’t you?” he tugged on Thunderclash’s hands, and Thunderclash let out a breathless sound that might’ve been a laugh.

“You’re cruel.”

“You love it.” Ratchet beamed, spinning himself into Thunderclash’s sure, strong hands and letting his partner toss him up in the air, to much whooping and cheering from the watching crowd. Thunderclash caught him as easily as ever, and Ratchet planted a kiss square on his lips before he could be lowered to the ground. “That’s my Thunders.”

“Yours.” Thunderclash murmured back, smiling soppily. Ratchet laughed and kissed him again.

“Now, let’s make Jazz _jealous_.”

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
